


Koktajl z wkładką

by Filigranka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Polski | Polish, czarna komedia, czarny humor, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Blender jako narzędzie tortur, dziennikarka jako inkwizytor... Słowem, zdaniem, Karen dochodzi do wniosku, że odpowiada jej Frankowy sposób na życie.





	Koktajl z wkładką

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/gifts).



> Napisane dla SzmaragDrac, w ramach Mirrielowej wymiany do MCU.
> 
>  **Życzenie:** czarna komedia. Karen postanawia, że dołączy do Franka w jego misji zabijania złoli, a Frank... No cóż, zaufana para rąk zawsze się przyda. Razem tworzą parę mrocznych superbohaterów.  
>  **Słów:** około 2500.

Obiecywali sobie, że zaczną od czegoś prostego. Jakiś mały gang napadający na banki – nawet mniej, nalegał Frank, może lepiej działający metodą „na wnuczka”. Firma wyłudzająca od staruszek kredyty na wszystko-leczące-materace. Coś, przy czym nie trzeba będzie nawet specjalnie używać przemocy, wystarczy trochę śledztwa i parę gróźb.  
        Znaczy, Karen obiecała. Frank głównie nalegał.   
        Ale okazało się, że w Nowym Jorku i okolicach wcale nie jest obecnie tak łatwo o „coś prostego”. Zaczynałeś śledzić chłystka, który nie zapłacił za drożdżówkę w piekarni i okazywało się, że to sierota po imperium Kingpina, nie do końca radząca sobie z nową rzeczywistością, za to gotowa wydać wam wszystkich skorumpowanych polityków w zamian za kilka pączków. Próbowałeś przymknąć dilerów maryśki i wpadałeś na tego dzieciaka, Spider-mana, tłumaczącego, że to żadna maryśka, tylko starożytna substancja umożliwiająca widzenie innych linii czasu i wobec tego śledztwo trzeba prowadzić ostrożniutko, bez żadnych strzałów czy przymykania, Doktor Strange i reszta Avengersów się tym zajmie, hej, mogę sobie strzelić z tobą selfie, Karen? Uwielbiam twoje artykuły! Właśnie też zamierzam opłacić studia pracą w mediach, znaczy, zamierzałem, bo T... pan Stark teraz się tym zajął, znaczy, nie mediami, mediami też, jakby, szlag, to źle zabrzmiało... Miałem na myśli, że dał mi stypendium!  
        I podobne. Zwłaszcza spotkań ze Spider-manem Frank starał się unikać. Karen twierdziła, że chłopak jest całkiem uroczy, ale Castle'a całe to gadanie doprowadzało do szału. Przypominało mu – no, wiele rzeczy. Wielu ludzi. Do tego nie potrafił nie wyobrażać sobie, że jego syn może też zostałby wiecznie rozgadanym nerdem, gwiazdą szkolnego kółka chemicznego. Albo co. Cokolwiek. Niczym już nie zostanie.  
        Unikanie Spider-mana eliminowało z kolei łapanie większości drobnych przestępców, bo za nimi zwykle się ten dzieciak pałętał. Jeszcze wrzuciłby selfie swoje i Karen na Instagrama, kompletnie niszcząc im przykrywkę.   
        — Ne wszyscy mogą być Avengersami i nawet kichać z pompą. My jesteśmy raczej od działania w mroku.  
        Dziewczyna nigdy mu tego nie wypominała, ale przy tych wszystkich Strange'ach i Tonych Starkach Frank zaczynał mieć trochę... nie, nie kompleksów, oczywiście, że nie, nigdy, nie on, to niemęskie. Po prostu zaczynał czuć się nieswojo.  
        — Możesz wypluć naboje, jak do mnie mówisz? Nie rozumiem! — odkrzyknęła Karen z łazienki.  
        Frank tym razem nie trzymał w zębach nabojów, tylko noże, ale i poczuł przypływ dumy – jak świetnie Karen wyciągała wnioski! - połączonej z paniką – jak łatwo go było rozpracować!  
        Robota, którą Frank im znalazł, wydawała się tym razem stuprocentowo bezpieczna. Znaczy, pod kątem nieprzewidzianych spotkań z Avengersami, kosmitami albo międzywymiarowymi czarodziejami bezpieczna. Mieli śledzić – na początku, potem „się zobaczy” – negocjatorów najważniejszego kartelu narkotykowego Ameryki Południowej, którzy przyjeżdżali obgadać parę spraw z generałem Fumsem, odpowiedzialnym w amerykańskiej armii za zbiory, handel i przemyt narkotyków na terenach zajmowanych przez USA na Bliskim Wschodzie. Tereny owe, złośliwi rzekliby, stale topniały, zwłaszcza w lukratywnym pod względem plantacji Afganistanie. Zapewne dlatego konieczne były drobne renegocjacje.  
        Frankowi wyobrażenie skorumpowanego drania, kalającego swoim działaniem święty amerykański mundur, płaszczącego się przed partnerami zza granicy, sprawiało nawet pewną przyjemność. Niemniej była to jedyna robota, która wyglądała niepowiązaną z poważniejszymi konspiracjami – samo to, że obiekty obserwacji pochodziły spoza USA zwiększało szanse na to, że nie są dawno zaginionymi kuzynami Starka, odwiecznymi wrogami Shangri-La, narzeczonymi kosmitów albo czymś takim (Karen zastanawiała się głośno, czemu wszystkie te dziwności, nawet Shangri-La, przydarzają się ostatecznie USA właśnie, a nie, dajmy na to, Chinom albo Rosji, skoro Rosja jest większa, a Chiny ludniejsze; Frank zbywał te dziennikarskie dociekania wzruszeniem ramion, bo i nad czym tu się było zastanawiać? Ameryka była po prostu najlepsza i wybrana, najwyraźniej nawet kosmici i pradawne smoki to wiedziały). A Frank nie chciał wciągać Karen w żadne poważne awantury. Przynajmniej nie na początku. W wojsku też przecież najpierw dostawałeś solidny treningowy wycisk.  
        Drzwi trzasnęły. Frank uniósł wzrok. Zaniemówił. Nóż praktycznie wypadł mu z ust i tylko dzięki instynktowi dał go radę złapać, nim przyszpilił sobie stopę do podłogi.  
        — I jak ci się podobam?  
        Karen. Karen. Karen... zrobiła coś z włosami. Pofarbowała, znaczy, przecież sam Frank wielokrotnie używał farb do włosów jako kamuflażu. Czyli tak, Karen przefarbowała włosy. Na ciemno. Nie, że aż czarno, ale zdecydowanie w okolicach.  
        Do tego zmieniła makijaż. Naokoło oczu miała jakieś granatowe smugi – czy może bardziej koła? Roztarte kółka? – usta w jakimś odcieniu fioletu, a paznokcie ciemnoczerwone. W zasadzie całkiem przypominające barwą krew.  
        — To nie jest trochę... za bardzo... no, nie uważasz, że rzuca się w oczy?  
        Karen natychmiast oklapła.  
        — Myślałam, że skoro jesteśmy teraz superbohaterami, to potrzebujemy, no wiesz, odpowiednio bajeranckiego stroju. Przebrania. Jak Aveng... jak inni. Nawet dobrałam lakier do paznokci tak, żeby krew i wnętrzności się na nim nie rzucały w oczy! Założyłam buty na płaskim obcasie i z grubą podeszwą, żeby się na tych wnętrznościach i reszcie nie ślizgać!  
        — Lakier jest świetny — zapewnił. — Buty też. I legginsy. I kurtka. Tylko z tym makijażem... Jesteś piękną kobietą, już i tak na ciebie zwracają uwagę... A tutaj jeszcze...  
        — Powiedział facet, krążący po mieście z czaszką na t-shircie i żądzą mordu w oczach. Poza tym, wychodzimy na misję w sobotę wieczór. Do drogiej klubowej dzielnicy. Bardziej rzucałabym się w oczy bez makijażu.  
        — Chyba po prostu — skapitulował Frank — wolę cię w blond włosach. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Zmiany... zmiany mnie niepokoją. Wiesz o tym.  
        Karen parsknęła śmiechem.  
        — No, to na twoje szczęście to jest imprezowa farba, zmyje się najdalej za trzy dni. Przemyślałam ten kamuflaż pod kątem szybkich przeobrażeń. Wiesz, czujki na lotniskach, kamery w cudzych smartphone'ach, dodatkowe paszporty, to wszystko, o czym opowiada David. Czyli idziemy?  
        Czyli poszli.  
          
          
          
Damska torebka okazywała się dodatkiem niemal tak przydatnym, jak plecak czy torba na broń. Albo może bardziej, ale tego Frank nie przyznałby nawet na torturach. Głównie dlatego, że była od takowej niewiele mniejsza – przynajmniej, wyjaśniła Karen, w tym sezonie, bo wiesz, w przyszłym pewnie wróci moda na kopertówki – a nie budziła żadnych podejrzeń u ochrony. Frank dał radę przepakować do torebki Karen prawie cały arsenał, a potem odczuwał wyrzuty sumienia, bo kobieta absolutnie nie pozwoliła mu wziąć na siebie jej ciężaru. Torebka, prychnęła, to świętość, ona jest dziewczyną wyzwoloną i nie potrzebuje lokaja ani chodzącego bankomatu. O.  
        Ale już paru chłopakom z armii – ani chybi powiązanymi z Fumsem, skoro siedzieli w całkiem drogim barze z dobrym widokiem na jeszcze droższy, acz mieszczący się w rozpadającym „lofcie” (słowo „loft” i „hipstersko” podrzuciła Karen), klub, w którym generał i zagraniczni goście omawiali interesy – pozwoliła sobie postawić. Frank wiedział, że to część przykrywki. Sposób na wydobycie informacji. Osłabienie czujności wroga. I tak dalej. Absolutnie to wiedział i absolutnie nie był zazdrosny.  
        Skuł mordę tym gościom w drodze do toalet absolutnie bez zazdrości. Nawet jeśli Karen wypominała mu teraz, że gdyby pozwolił im odejść spokojnie, pluskwa, którą wrzuciła im do kieszeni, mogłaby ich doprowadzić do magazynów i kryjówek Fumsa. Negocjacje może prowadził w drogich lokalach, ale przecież nie w drogich lokalach trzymał broń i kilogramy narkotyków, tam najwyżej rozprowadzał.  
        — Zhakowaliśmy im samochody, to działa lepiej niż dowolny zewnętrzny nadajnik. — A przynajmniej tak twierdził David. — No i możemy przecież wydobyć informacje starym dobrym sposobem... Chciałaś się nauczyć prowadzenia przesłuchań!  
        Karen założyła ręce na piersi. Frank sam słyszał, że końcówka to mu wyszła dosyć prosząco i cokolwiek spanikowanie.  
        — Chciałam się nauczyć wszystkiego! Jak mam to robić, kiedy co chwilę się wtrącasz?  
        — Próbuję cię...  
        — ...Nawet się nie waż mówić „chronić”! Jesteś gorszy niż mój tata, kiedy mnie uczył jazdy na rowerze. Biegł za mną cały czas, oczywiście się zmęczył i ledwie dychał, aż się bałam, że dostanie zawału! Musiałam przez to zwalniać i traciłam równowagę, a on oczywiście od razu panikował bardziej... Widzisz podobieństwa?  
        Frank widział, głównie dlatego, że sam też goniłby za córką zaczynającą jazdę na rowerze. Ba, sam gonił za córką zaczynającą jazdę na rowerze, aczkolwiek, mógł sobie powiedzieć na pocieszenie, daleki był wówczas od zawału.  
        — Przesłuchania — zaczął wobec tego, żeby zmienić temat — to delikatna robota. Wymaga...  
        — ...zaraz mi powiesz „zadawania pytań” — sarknęła Karen. — Pracowałam w mediach, przeprowadzałam wywiady, nie?  
        — Twoi goście byli chyba zwykle trochę bardziej... chętni.  
        Parsknęła śmiechem.  
        — Zdziwiłbyś się. Zresztą, obecnie, w epoce Starka i jego Avengersów, i walk ze złoczyńcami transmitowanych na najpopularniejszych kanałach na Youtubie, byle chłopców z ochrony też na pewno zżera żądza sławy.  
          
          
          
        — To jest twoja szansa, żeby opowiedzieć światu swoją wersję, nim się dowie, że wykorzystywałeś biedne afgańskie dzieci na plantacjach konopi.  
        — O nie, ja z tym nie mam nic wspólnego, to ci wyż...  
        — Myślisz, że kogoś dzisiaj obchodzi, co jest prawdą? Fake newsy, postprawda, obiło ci się o uszy? Chcesz, żeby twoi rodzice przeczytali w internecie, jak to batem gnałeś do pracy siedmiolatki?  
        — Jezu, nie, przecież moi prapradziadkowie jeszcze służyli na plantacji, rodzice by mnie wyklęli, gdyby sądzili...  
        — Taka rodzinna tragedia. I to wszystko dlatego, że nie chcesz nam pomóc dorwać Tych Złych. Lojalność to piękna cecha, ale trzeba umieć patrzeć na rzeczy w szerszej perspektywie! Na przykład własnego ekskluzywnego wywiadu, mógłbyś wreszcie opowiedzieć, jak to naprawdę było na wojnie, pokazać, że nie wszyscy amerykańscy chłopcy to ci najgorsi, że niektórzy oparli się pokusom przemocy i władzy... Rodzice byliby dumni, nie?   
          
          
          
        — Czy ta szuja, Fums, dawał ci w ogóle jakieś korporacyjne benefity? Wiesz, dobre ubezpieczenie, dopłaty do studiów, bony zniżkowe...  
        Wysoki blondyn patrzył na Karen, jakby oszalała. Ale przynajmniej wreszcie się odezwał.  
        — Nie.  
        I to nawet z informacją! Co prawda spodziewaną, no ale nie od razu Nowy Jork zbudowano. Karen w tym superbohaterzeniu była dopiero na stażu.  
        — A za kawę ze Starbusia chociaż wam zwraca? Też nie? Potwór, nie pracodawca. I wy chcecie dla takiego ginąć?  
        — To zaszczyt cierpieć za towarzyszy...  
        — Ale on nie jest twoim towarzyszem! Służyliście chociaż w jednym oddziale? Nie, bo chłop pochodzi z rodziny przemysłowców, mafiozów i wojskowych, kasy ma jak lodu i pewnie się urodził ze stopniem majora wyrytym na tym kiju, co go ma w dupie...  
        Tamtemu drgnęła warga. Najpierw w złości, potem chyba raczej rozbawieniu.  
        — Słuchaj, pomagasz szui oszukiwać ten kraj na podatkach. Ten kraj nic dla ciebie nie zrobił, wiem, ale Fums też niewiele. Ci faceci z kartelu, z którymi negocjuje – wiesz, jakie kartel daje swoim benefity i dodatki? Ubezpieczenia, pieniądze i utrzymanie dla rodziny, jeśli pójdziesz siedzieć albo cię zabiją, pomoc prawna, kawa i lunche we wszystkich lokalnych barach za darmo... To jest prawdziwa solidarność towarzyszy broni! A ty siedzisz tutaj i dajesz się wykorzystywać jakieś dzianej szui, którą pewnie nawet na froncie chroniło tuzin ochroniarzy przysłanych przez mamusię. Dziane szuje niszczą ten kraj, stary! A tacy jak ty, znający ciężką pracę, do wszystkiego dochodzący samemu, to sól tej ziemi, tam, sól, czysta ropa naftowa, mówię ci!  
        — Imigrantów i Latynosów też bym wywalił. Nie tylko obiboków w typie Fumsa... Zresztą, Fums też jest taki podejrzany trochę. Ma ciemną cerę, twierdzi, że to po włoskich przodkach, ale kto go tam wie...  
        Karen powstrzymała gniew. Wyładuje się potem, jak już „chłopcy” wszystko opowiedzą.  
        — Jasne, stary. Z twoją pomocą uczynimy Amerykę znowu wielką!  
          
          
          
Ostatni – Latynos zresztą, średniego wzrostu – to była twarda sztuka. Sława go nie obchodziła, rodziny nie miał, Fums wysłał go na jakąś terapię zespołu stresu pourazowego – znaczy, benefit korporacyjny mu się dostał, generałowi był wdzięczny, a do tego doświadczenie terapii wyuczyło nieźle zwykłych gierek śledczych. Na wieść, że kolega takich jak on zamierza odesłać do domu, wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, że gdyby miał szukać pracy, w której nie musiałby się stykać z rasistowskim współpracownikami, to faktycznie musiałby wyjechać. Wylecieć. Poza planetę. A i tam jakoś wątpi, że jest tak fajnie, tolerancyjnie i liberalnie. Ani chybi propaganda.  
        Ideologii trochę miał. Sporo cynizmu. Ale z komandosów nie był, więc Karen uznała, że trzeba przepuścić atak od frontu. Starymi dobrymi groźbami, znaczy.  
        Pierwsze groźby zostały zbyte śmiechem. To ją rozsierdziło na tyle, że aż wróciła do samochodu po „zestaw rozszerzony”.  
        — Wiesz, co to jest?   
        — Coś do kuchni?  
        — Blender, idioto, blender. Widzisz te ostrza? Służą do krojenia i miażdżenia warzyw. Obracają się dwieście razy na minutę. Potrafią zrobić papkę z najtwardszej marchewki w piętnaście sekund! Ciekawe, zapytasz teraz, w ile sekund potrafią zrobić miły krwisty koktajl z ludzkich palców? Doskonałe źródło żelaza i wapnia? Cóż, producenci nie podają niestety tej informacji, ale fajnie byłoby ją mieć do recenzji na Amazonie, nie? Trochę trudno ocenić jakość ostrzy, póki się nie wie...   
        Mężczyzna zbladł.  
        — Mam też oczywiście prostownicę. Służy do prostowania włosów, tak tylko mówię, jakbyś nie zgadł. Ogrzewa włosy i dzięki temu włókna... A zresztą, co ja ci będę zawracała głowę szczegółami technicznymi. Grunt, że inne rzeczy też tu można wsadzić! — zaświergotała Karen. — Nie wiem, czy ci naprostuje tego złamanego kutasa, ale zawsze warto spróbować, prawda?  
        Tamten spróbował zacisnąć, mimo więzów, nogi. Nie wyszło mu. Więzów Frank musiał Karen nauczyć, a potem jeszcze je sprawdził i poprawił, ale twierdził, że całkiem jej nieźle jak na pierwszy raz poszło.  
        — Nie zrobisz tego — złapany mężczyzna już zaczął mówić wyższym tonem, no doprawdy, przecież nawet nie zaczęła. — Nie taka miła, ładna dziew...  
        Przyrżnęła mu torebką w szczękę. Torebka była wielka i nadal pełna, chłop jęknął i zalał się krwią.  
        — A co to za szowinistyczne teksty? Że już niby miła, ładna dziewczyna nie może się zajmować torturami? To wolny kraj! Mamy XXI wiek! Szefem służb została kobieta!   
          
          
          
        Nawet nie musiała ostatecznie używać tego blendera, a proszę, zdobyła komplet informacji. Frank, obserwujący przez monitoring, był z niej dumny.  
        — Ale to niebezpieczne urządzenie — mruknął, kiedy już przestali się całować. — Te wszystkie... kobiece. Że też je tak po prostu sprzedają bez zezwoleń i w każdym sklepie...  
        — Wiertarkę też dostaniesz bez problemu, nie? A można ją komuś skierować w kolano. No i broni u nas na ulicach pełno...  
        Też prawda. Frank, raz jeszcze wyściskawszy Karen, zamierzał właśnie sięgnąć po przykład rzeczonej broni i wysłać tych paru zagubionych żołnierzyków na wieczną wartę, kiedy między pistoletem a jego ręką wyrósł portal.  
        Frank nienawidził tego, że wiedział, jak wygląda portal międzywymiarowy.   
        — Doktorze, prosiłbym, żebyście się nie wtrącali w moje...  
        — Tym razem to nie ja. Ja tylko robię za taksówkarza.   
        Zza Strange'a wysunął się – oczywiście, pomyślał ze zmęczeniem Frank, oczywiście – Tony Stark.   
        — Słuchaj, stary, wiem, że masz coś do byłych militarnych, że to twoja robota i... O, hej. I randka, widzę? Tym bardziej mi głupio. Przepraszam, Karen, że wam psuję wieczór, ale Rhodey twierdzi, że Fums rozkazał zabić jednego z jego przyjaciół, gdy ten zaczął węszyć wokół tych plantacji na Bliskim Wschodzie. Przyjaciele Rhodeya nie są może od razu moimi przyjaciółmi, trochę za sztywni i sieriozni na to, ale kiedy ktoś jest tak głupi, że wykańcza kumpla mojego kumpla, to jest praktycznie jak cios w wizerunek. Avengersów, nie mój. Dobra, mój też. Nie możemy tego puścić płazem, rozumiesz. Przejmujmy tę sprawę. I więźniów. Macie jeszcze jakichś żywych więźniów?  
        Karen bez słowa wskazała na monitory. Stark podziękował i obiecał jej wywiad na wyłączność z przygotowań do swojego i Pepper ślubu. W ramach przeprosin za rozwalenie randki. Strange, słuchając paplaniny Tony'ego, wydawał się cierpieć równie mocno, jak Frank.  
        No ale cóż, niełatwo jest być bohaterem w wielkich Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki, krainie wolnych, domu odważnych oraz kocimiętce na wszystkie problemy galaktyki...  
        — Hej, ale podrzucicie nas do domu, prawda, doktorze? Nie chce mi się tachać tej torby przez pół Nowego Jorku!


End file.
